Invisible Love SasuSaku Love Story
by Piano Black Roses
Summary: Sakura Haruno is now 19, and Sasuke finds out the biggest seceret that has been kept from him his whole life-his clan was suppose to rule Konaha. Now there's war in Konaha, but Sasuke also finds out another secret, he's still madly in love with Sakura.
1. The War

Chapter One – The War

**Chapter One – The War**

"The war! It's coming! The Uchiha team is coming any minutes! Everyone who is still left here must evacuate, and leave!" yelled a ANBU.

I felt like a piece of crap. Ever since Sasuke killed Itachi… It's been rumored that Sasuke Uchiha is coming back to Konaha, to rule the village.

(Author's Note: This is true, and also a spoiler, I read the managa!)

Sasuke was with his new team, trying to get to Itachi. The story with him, is that he's really the good guy. Itachi was a spy for the third hokagay when he was younger. The Uchihas were suppose to rule the whole entire village of Konaha. But Itachi didn't like it at all, because if they were to rule Konaha, there would be war. So he spoke to the hokagay, and he was told to be a spy for him. Itachi was told to kill his entire clan, but for one soul he spared…

His little brother's. Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi had loved his brother so much. So, you might be wondering why Itachi joined the Akatsuki.

He wanted to know all the secrets about the Akatuki. He really didn't have a choice of choosing if he wanted to go. The hokagay told him to go, and so he did. Itachi went into the Akatsuki, to show the world that he's still alive. He's a spy, helping the hokagay, telling information to him, letting him know all the secrets that lay out and open in the Akatsuki's lair.

After that painful day, Sasuke Uchiha killed Itachi. Sasuke didn't know that his clan was suppose to rule the village. He didn't know that Itachi was a spy for the third hokagay, he had absolutely no idea that one of his great, great, great, great uncles was still alive. His name is Madara Uchiha. The founder of the Akatsuki.

You might be wondering who I am, right?

I'm Sakura Haruno. The girl who used to be useless, and treated like a piece of shit. But now, I'm always alone, crying in the dark. I am now nineteen, I train with Lady Tsunade, but not as much as I used to. I now prefer training alone.

Alone.

That word gives me the chills. Because of being alone, Sasuke has never really been a regular kid.

(Author's Note: Sasuke says as quote, _"If I was a regular boy, Naruto and Sakura would be just enough."_)

"Sakura Haruno, get ready to go fight." commanded Lady Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade… I…" I started, trying very hard not to cry.

"Sakura, listen to me! We must win this war! The Uchihas, if they take over, everything about Konaha will be destroyed! Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will be the same anymore! Sakura, please!" cried Lady Tsunade.

"I know," I said calmly, in a soft voice. "we must win, and we will. But it won't be easy."

"Sakura, go get your gear on, now. You should've been in the supplies room half an hour ago." commanded Lady Tsunade madly.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." I said sadly, standing up. I was in Lady Tsunade's office, staring out at Konaha. It's the last time I'll see peace here, the only time I can feel the spirits, until they die because of the war.

I walked out of the room, and walked to the ANBU room. I walked down the hallway, turned a left, another left, a right, opened a door, and went inside.

It was an empty room, with nothing in it accept for a speaker. I walked up to it, and pressed the red button.

"It's Sakura. I need to get in." I said into the speaker.

"Okay Sakura." replied an ANBU.

Suddenly, the wall started to move. Then, a trap door opened at my feet, and dropped me in.

"Hello Sakura-chan." said Ino.

"Hey Ino-san." I greeted.

Ino and I are friends now, she's madly in love with Shikamaru, and over Sasuke.

"Sakura-san, Lady Tsunade needs to see you." said Choji.

"Alright…" I sighed as I walked to the left wall. I felt it, and the wall flipped over.

I was now in Lady Tsunade's office.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" I asked.

"Sakura, I need you to stay, you're not fighting. You're one of my best ninjas, and I'm not loosing you. If I die, you will step up as Lady Hokagay." said Lady Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, where will I go?" I asked.

"You will be wearing an ANBU mask, and hiding here. It's the last place the Uchiha team will look for you." explained Lady Tsunade.

"What do you mean, looking for me?" I screamed.

"You have something that no one can get, no one on earth." Lady Tsunade said.

"What's that?" I asked, curiously.

"Sasuke's heart." replied Lady Tsunade.

"All this time, Sasuke has treated me like a piece of shit. Never caring, never listening, never talking. Always alone, saying things to me, talking behind my back. I _hate _him." I said.

"Sakura, you silly girl. You know that Sasuke has true feelings for you. Everybody knows that. No one can deny that." said Lady Tsunade.

My eyes dropped. Why was she right? Sasuke was acting like a dumb ass jerk because he didn't want to show his feelings. All this time, I didn't want to believe that, but… it's true.

I sighed, and looked up.

"Alright, tell me what to do." I said.


	2. Memories

Chapter Two – Memories

Chapter Two – Memories

**Chapter Two – Memories **

_**Flashback**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"_Sasuke-kun, do you wanna eat ramen with me later on today? Like, on a date?" asked Sakura. We just finished up our first mission, and was walking on the newly built bridge. _

"_I think I'll pass." I said plainly. _

"_Sakura-chan! I'll go with you!" yelled Naruto happily. _

"_NARUTO! THAT WAS A PRIVET CONVERSATION! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Sakura yelled. _

_Kakashi-sensei laughed under his mask, and Sakura punched Naruto's head._

"_OW!" he yelled. _

_After that mission, I was walking around the park, near the Konaha Academy. I saw Sakura there, admiring the trees. _

_She looked so peaceful, graceful, beautiful. This whole new feeling was building up on me, and I don't know why. What is the new feeling? _

"_Sakura," I said calmly. She turned around, and smiled a sweet one at me. _

"_Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she replied as I walked over to her._

"_What are you looking at?" I asked._

"_Some plants, each herb is one special seed. It can grow to be as tall as those big tress in the forest…." Sakura explained as she planted a seed to the ground. I saw how much care she put into it. _

"_Do you want to try?" she asked. I squatted down to where she was, and she placed a tiny seed into my hand. It felt like magic when her soft hands touched mine. _

_I placed the tiny seed on the dirt, and covered it up. Sakura patted it softly, and smiled at me._

"_I've always wanted to plant things with friends… But, I don't have any." she laughed, but I could see the pain behind her hazel eyes. _

"_I…" I started._

"_You should be training. You need to get stronger, as usual." she sighed as she got up. She gave me a hand, but I refused to take it. Instead, I just jumped to my feet. _

"_This'll be our tree…" I sighed, trying to make Sakura feel better. I always hate hurting her. "Maybe in a few years, like you said, it'll be as big as the ones in the forests." _

_Sakura smiled at me sweetly._

"_It's a promise. We'll come back here in seven years to meet." giggled Sakura. She held out her pinky._

"_What?" I asked staring at it._

"_It's a pinky promise." replied Sakura._

"_Oh…" I said as I wrapped my pinky around hers. _

_She smiled, and I couldn't help it, but I did too. _

**End Of Flashback**

I still remember the memory as clear as I remember it. The way Sakura smiled at me, and the way I felt about her. It was almost so sweet I could taste it.

"Sasuke, get to work!" commanded Mardara. I snapped out of my thinking, and turned my head toward him.

"What." I said coldly.

"Don't give me an attitude, boy." snapped Mardara. "Get to work now, which means, get the gears on, and we're charging at Konaha in a few minutes."

I got up, and walked towards my weapons. Well, this was it. The last time I'll be in peace.

"It's time…" Mardara said. I grabbed my sword, and stormed out with Mardara and the rest of the team.

"May the best win…" I muttered as we started jumping from tree to tree.

**Flashback**

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

_It was after our first mission, and we were walking on the bridge. _

"_Sasuke-kun, do you wanna eat ramen with me later on today? Like, on a date?" I asked sweetly. _

"_I think I'll pass." replied Sasuke coolly._

_**Inner Me: UGH!! NO, NO, NO!!**_

"_Sakura-chan! I'll go with you!" yelled Naruto happily. _

"_NARUTO! THAT WAS A PRIVET CONVERSATION! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I screamed at him. _

_Kakashi-sensei laughed under his mask, and I punched Naruto's head._

"_OW!" he yelled. _

_**Inner Me: CHAAAAAA!!**_

_I was in the park, plating seeds. I've always wanted to do that with friends-but I don't have any… _

"_Sakura," Sasuke said calmly. I turned around, and smiled a sweet one at him. . _

"_Yes, Sasuke-kun?" I replied as he walked over to me.._

"_What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked._

"_Some plants, each herb is one special seed. It can grow to be as tall as those big tress in the forest…." I explained as she planted a seed to the ground._

"_Do you want to try?" I asked. Sasuke squatted down to where she was, and she placed a tiny seed into my hand. Sasuke slowly placed the tiny seed on the dirt, and covered it up. I patted it softly, and smiled at him._

"_I've always wanted to plant things with friends… But, I don't have any." I laughed, trying to hide the pain. _

"_I…" Sasuke started._

"_You should be training. You need to get stronger, as usual." I sighed as I got up. I gave him my hand, but he refused to take it. Instead, Sasuke just jumped to my feet. _

"_This'll be our tree…" Sasuke sighed, trying to make me feel better. "Maybe in a few years, like you said, it'll be as big as the ones in the forests." _

_I smiled at him with hope. _

"_It's a promise. We'll come back here in seven years to meet." I giggled. I held out my pinky._

"_What?" Sasuke asked staring at it._

"_It's a pinky promise." I replied. _

"_Oh…" Sasuke said as he wrapped my pinky around mines. _

_I smiled at him, and for the first time, I saw a true Sasuke Uchiha smile. And it was a real one. _

**End Of Flashback**

I woke up finding myself on a bed, crying. What happened?

"What happened?" I moaned.

"I took you to the ANBU floor." replied Lady Tsunade.

"I fell asleep?" I asked.

"You were extremely tired." said Lady Tsunade.

I sat up straight, and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. The only person here was Naruto.

"Out fighting." replied Naruto. "And I have to miss it all." he added, muttering it.

"I… I feel so guilty!" I cried as I wet tears streamed down my face.

"Sakura, remember what I told you? Crying never solves a problem." said Lady Tsunade sternly.

I wiped the tears away, and sighed.

Naruto walked out of the room, and into another one.

"Sakura, I have something to give you. Well--technically, Sasuke left it behind." Lady Tsunade took out a small necklace out. "It belongs to Sasuke, it was on his bed in his old apartment. There was a note, and it says it's for you." Lady Tsunade gave me the note, and the necklace and walked out of the room.

I opened the letter.

Dear Sakura,

I know I'm always a jerk to you. And I really don't give a damn about it. But here's something I wanted to give to you. It belonged to my mother, but I want you to have it.

-Sasuke U.

PS. I still despite you.

I looked at the tiny necklace. It had the Uchiha symbol on it, I rapidly put it on, and tears came down.

"Sasuke…" I whispered painfully.

I heard bombs exploding… The war started…

Naruto rushed into my room, and sat down next to me.

"Hey, I wanted to fight too. But Grandma Tsunade didn't let me go." said Naruto, trying to make me feel better.

"I know." I whispered sadly.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"We will fight to the end. Alive or dead, we _will _win!" I yelled.

"YEAHHHHH!!" yelled the team.

Madara threw a bomb up in the air, towards Konaha, which was only twenty miles away.

"BOOOOOM!!"

"They now know that war starts," said Madara coldly. "let's go."

We all jumped down from the mountain, and ran towards Konaha with our weapons.

As we got closer, we saw thousands of ninjas waiting for us.

"This'll be a challenge!" Madara said, licking his lips.

The ninjas came running towards us.

"Bad move." I smirked.

A ninja was coming from behind me, I could feel it, so with my swords, I swiped it behind me, and the ninja was killed in half.

"ATTACK!" yelled Lady Tsunade.

The ninja charged at us, but we all dodged them, with that done, Karen punched one to death, with blood flying everywhere.

"Let's go for that old fag." said Madara, pointing at Lady Tsunade.

"You go, I wanna finish someone I've always wanted to." I replied, as I ran across the charging ninjas.

I searched around the ninjas, but no sign of Naruto. I really didn't want to kill him, I just wanted to tell him something important.

"Watch out!" yelled Karen, I looked behind, and saw a ninja charging at me.

I smirked.

"CHIDORI!" I yelled, beams of blue lightning came surrounding me.

The ninja still didn't stop, he had something in his hands, the third hokagay's sword. Very foolish of him.

The strikes me, but, instead, he got burnt by my electric around me.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Sakura, do you need some water or something?" asked Naruto.

I sighed, he's been trying to make me feel better for about… let's see… an hour.

"Naruto, I'm fine. Perfectly fine, you go do what you need to." I said.

"But-"

"No buts Naruto." I interrupted.

"What do we do now?" asked Naruto.

"I honestly don't know. I need to get out of here, that's for sure. Are you in?" I asked.

There was a pause. Since when did Naruto say no to something so extreme? I remember back then, when we were twelve, and when Sasuke left, I wanted to go find him. Naruto followed me, and said, "I'm so going! I'm not missing out on the fun!"

"Hell yeah! I'm in!" said Naruto.

"Alright, start packing." I said.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

We're winning. Most of the ninjas are dead, or injured badly, so badly that they couldn't fight anymore. There is about eighty more ninjas that can fight. Most of them injured.

"This is so easy." I muttered.

"Wait, there's something that doesn't seem right," said Madara, looking around. "I know that Konaha has better ninjas than this."

That hit me, where were the better ninjas? Are they in hiding?

"What happened?" I asked.

"There's a trick…" Madara started as he punched a ninja coming towards him.

"What trick?" I asked, striking another ninja.

"This is just the beginning for Konaha's plot. There's way more tricks and ninjas than this." Madara said.

Oh shit. Is he serious? There's _more_? And this is just the _beginning_?

As I was deep in thought, I didn't notice someone behind me, but it hit me right in the gut. I fell down to the ground.

I got hurt there a day ago, and it hurts like hell anway. Now it's worse.

I yelled.

"Sasuke, get up you baka!" yelled Madara.

"I, can't." I screamed of pain.

"Ugh." moaned Madara as he killed a few ninjas.

I tried with all my force to get up, and succeeded.

"Get away! Move! Do what you can to heal your injury! NOW!" yelled Madara. I nodded, and jumped towards the old Konaha garden.

My thoughts rumbled…

"_This'll be our tree…" I sighed, trying to make Sakura feel better. I always hate hurting her. "Maybe in a few years, like you said, it'll be as big as the ones in the forests." _

_Sakura smiled at me sweetly._

"_It's a promise. We'll come back here in seven years to meet." giggled Sakura. She held out her pinky._

"_What?" I asked staring at it._

"_It's a pinky promise." replied Sakura._

"_Oh…" I said as I wrapped my pinky around hers. _

_She smiled, and I couldn't help it, but I did too. _

The tree! Sakura… she won't remember it, I'm pretty sure of it. She probably hates my guts now.

I sat down against a tree, and thought for a moment. I turned around to see this enormous Cherry Blossom Tree.

The memories came pouring in….

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. I was wiped out because of the third hokagay's sword. The mission was when we had to help this runner win for his village's freedom. We were at the cliff, and I fell down, blacked out. _

_When I woke up, I found myself alive, seeing Sakura close to my face._

"_Naruto! He's awake!" yelled Sakura from above._

_I looked down, and saw the roaring ocean, and the waves rocking around fiercely._

"_Ah." I said as I tried to stand up. _

"_Sasuke-kun, stop. You'll hurt yourself." Sakura said as she put an arm around me. She cares… and, even if she is a fan-girl, she has real feelings for me._

The day I broke Sakura's heart… When I left the village, and never came back…

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Naruto, let's go!" I yelled.

"Alright! Let me go to the bathroom first!" replied Naruto as he ran into the bathroom. I sighed, and sat down on the bed.

I looked at the picture of team seven, when we took it at the age of twelve. When we just made the team.

Kakashi-sensei had his hands on Naruto and Sasuke's heads. It was funny, and I was right in the middle, all happy. Now, I look like hell's daughter.

I used to be happy and fun. Now I'm sad and boring.

The memories came back to me…

_It was late at night, probably at least one or two o'clock in the morning. I was walking back to my apartment, but I suddenly remembered, after my team became genin, some evil person named Orochimaru made a mark on Sasuke's neck. And Sasuke seeks revenge to his brother, because he killed his clan. Now Sasuke seeks power. _

_I just realized.. Sasuke was probably going to leave the village tonight, because today, is the full moon. So I walked to the path that is the only way to leave the village. Just then, when I was almost there, I saw Sasuke.. _

"_What are you doing here, this late at night?" asked Sasuke. He was leaving Konaha, that's the village we're in. He had his backpack, and was leaving. _

"_This is the only way out of the village.." I replied quietly. _

"_Well go home." Said Sasuke as he started walking toward the big gates. A tear streamed down my face. _

"_Why? Why won't you say anything to me?" I asked with some tears falling down my face. _

"_Why do I have to tell you?" Sasuke questioned interrupting me. "I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time." I looked down to the ground, with more tears falling down my face. _

"_You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-Kun." I said sadly still looking down. "Don't you remember? When we became genin, we were at this very spot, you were really angry at me, weren't you? You called me annoying.." I looked up with tears in my eyes. _

"_I don't remember." Sasuke replied rather plainly. More tears came out of my eyes.. _

"_Heh.. I guess. That was so long ago." I said. "But on that day.. it was when it was the start of me and you. Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. We did lots of missions together, it was difficult, but.. even so, it was fun." Tears streamed down my face again. Sasuke was silent. _

"_But revenge alone, you won't be happy, and neither would any one… I know what happen to your clan.. But if you go.. it won't make anyone happy, not you, nor me.." I said sadly with some tears filling in my eyes again._

"_I know that." Sasuke replied. I looked at Sasuke._

"_I'm different from you and Naruto. I follow different paths then you guys. The four of us together.. it's true I have thought of that as one of the possible paths. Despite the four of us together, my heart chooses revenge." Sasuke continued. "I live for that purpose. I can't be like you and Naruto. _

"_Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself! You told me how painful it is to be alone.." I said tears falling down my face harder. "I know that so much that it hurts! I know how it's like too! But.. if you leave.. I'll be all alone again!" _

"_From this point on, new paths will start." Sasuke said._

"_I.." I started. "I don't want you to leave! I love you more then anything!" I shouted as tears came out of my eyes. "I'll do anything for you.. I'll make everything enjoyable everyday for you.. Please don't go!" Sasuke turned around to face me._

"_After all that," Sasuke began. "You're still annoying." I looked up in shock._

"_Don't go!" I yelled as I began to run forward. "PLEASE!" Before I could say anymore, Sasuke disappeared to the back of me. I didn't say anything, I just stood there, staring in front of me, with tears in my eyes. _

"_Sakura.." Sasuke said. "Thank you." After that, without me saying anything, Sasuke hit my nerve point, and made me faint. I fell down flat on the ground, Sasuke picked me up, and put me on the bench. _

I started crying. Why did that flashback have to be so painful? I could almost taste the emotions. It was so real.

It was so… extraordinary.


	3. Plan B

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**I am super sorry about the grammar for the last chapter! I had no idea, I was half asleep when I was typing it. And plus, I'm only 11 years old, so don't make me feel bad, okay? Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. And I hope you guys enjoy!! LOVE Y'ALL! And thanks for subscribing, or adding me to your author's/favorites list. Awesome job, and comment, comment! You better! Alright, please sit back and enjoy!!**

**Chapter Three – Plan B  
**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Sakura-chan! Okay, I'm done!" screamed Naruto from the bathroom. Finally he came out. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

He probably saw those tiny tears come out of my eyes.

"We don't have time to talk, so let's go." I said quickly. I stood up from the bed, and sneaked out of the ANBU hideout with Naruto.

"Where are we planning to go?" whispered Naruto.

"I don't know, but somewhere besides here. I don't want to stay here." I whispered back as we got near the Konaha Academy.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was still thinking about all those beautiful, precious memories. Sakura's smile, Naruto's hatred towards me, but also in a brotherly way…

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke-chicken! We can find out what's under Kakashi-sensei's mask! What if he had chicken lips!" exclaimed Naruto. _

_I stopped walking, and froze. I was twitching._

"_Maybe he had donkey teeth…" Naruto teased. "Or maybe some kind of huge pimple on it." _

_I twitched more._

"_And…" _

"_Alright, stop! I'll come with you." I finally agreed. Naruto started cheering, and Sakura smiled, impressed at how Naruto convinced me._

"_So, where are we going first?" Sakura asked._

"_Well, we must stalk Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto, with a wicked smile._

_We spent that whole day trying to find out what's under Kakashi-sensei's mask. But did we have luck on our side? _

_Nope. _

_We found absolutely __**nothing**__._

_It was Naruto's turn of stalking Kakashi-sensei alone. So he did, and now it's just me and Sakura at the tea stand. _

"_Sasuke-kun, do you think we'll find out what's under Kakashi-sensei's mask?" asked Sakura as I sipped my tea._

"_Hn." was all I said, I wanted some peace, not some pesky fan-girl on my side twenty four seven._

_She got the point, and stopped talking._

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Yeah, I'm thinking I did…_

_**A while after…**_

"_Heh…" Naruto said scratching his head. _

"_Baka," muttered Sakura sadly. "Okay, my turn."_

_She got up, and started walking towards the shops._

_Sakura came back, and she said nothing._

"_I'll go." I said as I stood up._

_**After my turn…**_

_I walked back to the tea stand coolly. My hands in my pockets, my noise up in the air._

"_Sasuke-kun! Please tell me you found out what's under his mask!" exclaimed Sakura as she jumped up. _

_I didn't say anything. _

_After a few seconds, I nodded no._

"_Ugh…" Sakura and Naruto moaned. _

**End Of Flashback**

I was still at the blossom tree Sakura and I planted. Just sitting there, thinking about everything.

I heard footsteps, so I jumped up another higher tree and hid behind some leaves.

"Naruto, come on! Stop being so slow." said a familiar sweet voice.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto, come on! Stop being so slow." moaned Sakura as we were walking across the newly built bridge. _

Sakura? It's Sakura's voice? Is it?

I peered down closer, and saw pink hair.

It's definitely her.

"Naruto! Come on!" the sweet voice hissed.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh." said that annoying voice.

It was probably Naruto's.

I saw the pink haired girl, and the blond haired boy walk out.

Sakura! Naruto!

I wanted to jump out of the tree, but I knew that'd be the stupid thing to do.

Sakura stopped at the big cherry blossom tree.

What was she doing?

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Naruto and I were at the beautiful blossom tree. It's been seven years…

"What are we looking at?" asked Naruto.

"We're looking at a beautiful blossom tree." I replied.

Naruto gazed at it, and suddenly saw a mark on the tree.

"What's this?" he asked as he pointed to a heart carved on the tree.

I leaned in to get a better look.

Inside the heart were the initials, S.U.+S.H. 3.

"Wow… I wonder who wrote this…" I said, observing it more.

"We better go now." said Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied.

We walked pass the garden, and ran out of the village without getting caught.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Sasuke!" hissed a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Madara.

"What?" I asked.

"Get the hell down from here. We have to fight, you smart ass." hissed Madara angrily.

"Alright, geez." I commented as I jumped off from the tree. He followed.

"So, who's winning?" I continued.

"Us, but Konaha's getting ready to do their next move." replied Madara.

"Which is what?" I asked.

"Use your Sharigan." said Madara.

"SHARIGAN!" I shouted.

I saw deep in my thought…

"_Naruto! Sakura! Get in now! We need backup! We have plan B next!" yelled Lady Tsunade._

"I… I can't see much. It's just Lady Tsunade yelling. I can't see through her." I said, trying to focus.

"Try it later. Come on!" yelled Madara. We started jumping towards the fighting alley

"CHARGE!" yelled a ninja.

I blocked it easily, and twisted the ninja's arm.

"OWWWWWWWW!!" screamed the ninja. .

I walked around, and used chidori on a lot of ninjas. They were swarming around like idiots.

"Madara, I'm getting tired of this." I yelled.

"So am I! I wish something exciting can happen!" he replied as he killed a ninja.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, everything felt like a illusion. The world turned into black and white, everything was fading…

Black… Blood… Blossom…

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Lady Tsunade! It's working!" I yelled. I'm in Lady Tsunade's office with Naruto.

"Yes, this is perfect!" said Lady Tsunade.

You see, we made this an illusion fight. As long as Madara and the rest of them don't know about it, then that means they're only fighting illusions, and some clones.

"Lady Tsunade, I have one question thou," I said. She nodded. "what happens when they find out?"

There was a pause. I got her there.

"We'll have to go to plan B." she replied.

"Which is what?" asked Naruto.

"We have to join the next nation. The next village that's near us." said Lady Tsunade calmly.

"But… most of the villages are in war. Fighting the Akatuskis." I said sadly.

"Yes, I know that. They're trying to take over not only Konoha, but the whole entire world. They want to rule, and be powerful, but we will **not **let this happen, understand?" Lady Tsunade ended it more like a command.

"Yes m'am!" Naruto and I said.

"So what do we do for now?" I asked.

"Go pull some traps down to where Sasuke is at. With his _buddies _and make sure they're nice and good." commanded Lady Tsunade.

"But, what if they snap out of the illusion and kick our asses?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura, we've trained you well enough to defend yourselves," Lady Tsunade started. "but if it really concerns you that much, Naruto, I'll get Shikamaru to come with you."

"Okay, well, what kind of traps do we use? Exploding letters? Bombs?"

"Use what you can, but make sure none of our ninjas get hurt." said Lady Tsunade.

"Alright, we will be careful." I assured her.

"Okay, dismiss!!" after that, Lady Tsunade stood up, and looked out the big window.

Naruto and I tiptoed out of her closet, closing the door behind us carefully.

"Hey guys,"

"GAH!" exclaimed Naruto as he fell back.

Shikamaru was already there, waiting for us as if we were slowing than his grandmother.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Naruto-baka." said Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika. It's great to see you, we didn't know you were already here.." I said a bit shocked. But this is Shikamaru we're talking about. He's a lazy jackass, but a nice one.

"Let's just get working…" he yawned.

"Okay, we better get the supplies." I said as I yanked Naruto off me.

"Right." he said.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

The pain ceased into me. The pressure, it felt like fire was in my veins. I screamed in terror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" I screamed to Madara.

"IT'S AN ILLUSION, KEEP YOUR MIND WIDE OPEN! I KNEW THE KONOHA NINJAS WERE TOO GOOD TO BE SO WEAK!" he replied.

Keep my mind wide open…

It's hard to do that when life is threatening me to rip out of soul! I started screaming at the top of my lungs, and suddenly, that felt like it was on fire. I started coughing.

_Think of the memories… Of Sakura and Naruto… Kakashi-sensei, and all the happy things that happened…_

_It was late at night, and I was still training with Naruto. We're on our first mission, guiding the man to his village safely, we did, and now he's at home with his family, and Kakashi and Sakura. _

"_I'm gonna beat you! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto as he threw another kunai at the tree. _

"_Yeah, stop acting cocky, loser." I teased as I threw another kunai at the tree and raced up on it. _

_Naruto did the same to his tree, but after a few seconds, we fell flat on the ground._

"_Ugh…" we moaned._

The pain was bleeding through… but one thing kept me going, it was the life of my memories…

Memories… Dreams… Hopes…

_Love. _


End file.
